


Emma

by CassandraStarflower



Series: castaway [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, in other words this is part of a series and the OC lives in the dc universe, vv minor crossover with DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: An Alternate POV of a scene from Chapter Five of "castaway (my cries are blocked by the horizon)".
Series: castaway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184432
Kudos: 15





	Emma

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to finish chapter Twelve today, so you get another snippet!

Emma was a perfectly normal millennial citizen of San Francisco. She worked at a convenience store, had another job at a fancy grocery store, and barely made rent. 

It was just another day for her. She’d just gotten off shit at the fancy grocery store, gone and changed for her convenience store job, and clocked in. 

Sure,  _ something _ was up with the Titans, but  _ she _ didn’t care. She was exhausted already, it had been a  _ long _ day already, and she couldn’t care less. Sure, it’d be nice to see the Titans in person, but she’d prefer not to get mixed up in anything that could get her crippling amounts of medical debt. 

So she leaned tiredly on the counter and tried to look alert as the bell on the door dinged and in came one of the  _ weirdest _ people she had ever seen in her life. 

And she lived in California! 

The man had long hair and was wearing all black, including a black jacket and a  _ cowboy hat. _

He did know it was warm out, right? 

Emma rubbed her eyes as the man checked the newsstand. 

The man stared at the newspaper for a  _ really _ long time. Like, a  _ really long time.  _

Then, out of nowhere, he chuckled, straightened his hat, and went out. 

Emma stared after him, wide-eyed and somewhat alarmed. She leaned over the counter and looked at the newspaper. 

That headline was literally just about the Justice League saving the day, what had he been  _ laughing _ about? What the fuck? 

This was without a doubt one of the strangest experiences of Emma’s life. 

She waited for her shift to end, clocked out, went home, and face planted on her couch before reaching for her phone and texting a friend. 

_ The weirdest thing happened today, I swear, you should’ve seen this guy- _

**Author's Note:**

> I do not really edit these snippets much, jsyk.   
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!   
> For The Umbrella Academy: @numberfivetheboy  
> For DC/Batfam: @timdrakeisbaby


End file.
